Romeo and Juliet SasuxNaru
by insanesilo
Summary: My first fanfiction. Don't kill me if it's bad or with bad grammer. I'm failing english


I stood there, in front of his apartment, staring up at it. I was silent as I took a drink of my hot chocolate and leaned against the wall. I saw the shadows in the window dance back and forth. I finished the cup all to fast and I sighed looking down at the empty paper cup. I stood up and threw the cup in the trash, filled with ramen cups and began walking away.

"What were you doing out here Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as I passed an alley. I stopped and looked at him.

"I should have known you would be following me. You're my very own stalker." I said sighing. 

Kakashi chuckled and shut his book and walked over to me. He looked at me, since I was now almost as tall as he was he didn't have to look down. He smiled.

"You know I'm just over protective." He said smiling. "But it looks to me that you're the one doing the stalking." He said looking up at the apartment window. 

I punched him right in the face, making him fall backward. I continued walking as he rolled in agony. I turned the corner to the main part of the city. Kakashi caught up to me soon after.

"That wasn't very nice." Kakashi said rubbing his still sore face. I ignored him and turned down an empty street with a bench and sat down staring up at the staring midnight sky. Kakashi followed my gaze, confused. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking.

"You know…he's going to find out sooner or later, why you came back suddenly." Kakashi said sitting next to me. I was quiet for a moment and sighed again.

"I know, but I hope for later. If he found out now…I would break apart piece by piece." I sighed.

"You hope that who doesn't find out what now?" Came a familiar, hyper voice. 

My eyes shot open to see Naruto standing in front of me. Kakashi sitting next to me looking at him and me blankly. Naruto wore an orange and black coat and black jeans with black boots and black gloves. I shook my head calmly, though inside I was screaming with panic.

"Nothing, never mind." I said quietly as I sat up. Naruto looked at me confused. He nodded a bit.

"You want to go grab some ramen with me?" He asked suddenly. Kakashi and I looked up at him shocked. Naruto smiled his normal cocky smile. "Come on, Sakura won't go with me and we barely get to hang out now. I want to talk to you anyway. Come on." He said pulling me up by the arm and running off. 

My face was red hot, even though there was snow on the ground, I could have sworn that if I would have fallen, the snow would have melted. We arrived at Ichiraku's ramen shop and ordered some ramen. Naruto began scarfing down his third bowl as I finished my first.

"Naruto…you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked quietly. 

I felt a bit nervous but I didn't show it. Naruto finished his bowl and he nodded. He turned to me, his browns scrunched together making him looks serious. I backed up at bit since he was kind of close, though inside I really didn't want to.

"Sasuke…I have a favor to ask you." He said. I looked at him confused. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. My thoughts running everywhere.

"What?" I asked a bit nervous. I looked away. He took a deep breath.

"Can you…umm…ask Sakura out for me?" He said, the ending a bit quick.

My head fell and my heart hit rock bottom. I stared at him and got down from the stool. I put my hands in my pocket.

"Do it yourself." I growled as I walked out. Naruto left the money on the counter and walked out, chasing after me. 

I was walking down a snow covered, empty road. Naruto grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Please Sasuke. I'm to nervous to ask her out on a real one." Naruto said. Something about his voice made me confused.

I wrenched my arm out from his grip, a bit more then aggressively.

"Grow up Naruto…can't you figure out she'll never like you. Why won't you just get over it?" I growled angrily at him. He looked a bit taken back at that.

"You…you don't know how I feel! It's not that easy. Sasuke I can't help it. I…just…I…love…her." He said, whispering the last part. 

I felt like my heart just fell in a blender and crushed into goop.

"Naruto…you wouldn't know what love was even if it was standing right in front of you." I yelled. 

It was a lot louder and sounded a lot harsher then I meant it to me. He looked at me wide eyed, tears coming to him. His face was full of shock and his heart was broken, I could tell. He looked down, tears falling from his cheeks. Guilt had punched me in the stomach…and hard. My face fell.

"Naruto…I…" I didn't finish I didn't know what to say, my hand was outstretched towards him a bit, wanting to comfort him.

"Sasuke, I wish you never did come back to Konoha! Why couldn't you have just stayed with that idiotic pedophile?" Naruto cried and he turned around running away. 

Now my heart was getting stabbed with kunai a thousand times.

"Nice going Romeo, you made Juliet cry." Kakashi said walking up next to me. I glared at him.

"You know I didn't mean it." I growled at him. He nodded, looking at his book.

"Yes I do…but Naruto doesn't." Kakashi said. I was quiet and looked away.

"Whatever the dobe can handle himself." I said starting to walk away. Kakashi chuckled and then sighed

"He's probably crying on his roof. Thinking about how much he hates you and how he'll never talk to you again. Then you'll regret not going to apologize to him and you would have lost your one and only love from then on and he and Sakura would be happy as ever, having three kids and a peaceful life as he is Hokage." Kakashi said in a pathetic sulky voice. 

I froze and turned around walking passed him and towards Naruto's house instead.

"Damnit Kakashi." I growled to him as I passed him. I turned the corner and began running once Kakashi couldn't see me.

I ran fast, breathing hard, passing the others and getting to the apartment and running in and to his room. The lights were off and I couldn't hear him in there. I ran up the steps and to the roof and opened the door swiftly. 

He sat there on the roof quietly crying. Naruto jumped up and looked at me, tears falling down his face. I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Wha….what are you doing here?" He asked whipping off his face. I looked away, a bit red.

"Nothing…it's just…sorry…for…what I said." I managed to say. He looked at me shocked. There was silence between us for a moment.

"I…" Naruto started. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry too Sasuke…and what I said about Sakura earlier…that's not what I wanted to talk about." Naruto said turning a bright red. His innocent cuteness made my heart skip…more then one beat. I took a few steps closer to him, but there was still like a two feet of space between us. I longed to close that space but I hesitated. 

Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke…I didn't want to ask…Sakura…out…I wanted to ask…to ask…This is harder then I thought." Naruto said. My heart was beating hard against me chest and my face was really hot.

"Sasuke…it's just…ever since…you left, I've…been thinking…about…you more then…normal. I figured out…that…Sasuke…that I…I love you." He said quietly.

I could see his fear of what I would say. I took a step towards him and put a finger under his chin. I bent down and closed the awaiting space between us. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist. I leaned back a bit, to where our lips barely touched.

"You have no idea how amazing those three words sounded coming from you." I said quietly. Naruto's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face and he closed the space, our lips locking and never letting go.


End file.
